


Teach me

by neytah



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by <a href="http://sansa-swifts.tumblr.com/post/88853175664/reign-au-kenna-and-mary-were-flirtatious-before">this</a> gifset. Mary doesn't know how to go about romancing Francis. Kenna shows her how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me

Sometimes ladies kiss.

It’s not strange or anything. It’s just part of growing up. Mary remembers in the convent, sitting in a circle round a lamp, giggling and telling secrets and the occasional dared peck on the lips. That’s what girls do.

It’s not weird that Mary likes it, either. Girls just practice for the boys they will marry, whether the future King of France or a mere farm boy. Boys deserve trained kissers, right?

So when Kenna gives her that peck, after all the other girls are gone, it’s normal, right?

She’s overjoyed to see the girls when she first arrives. Lost in a new country, away from everyone she’s known for the past several years, it’s amazing to see some familiar –albeit, older – faces.

They’ve all grown up. Last time she saw them, they were making mudcastles in the royal gardens, playing with their mothers’ jewelry and pointing out shaped clouds in the sky. Now they are grown ladies. Like Mary.

But yet they lie awake in Mary’s bed, talking all night, catching up on everything they’ve missed in the years gone. Of Lola and her ‘true love’ Colin and Greer’s sisters, only one of which was born when Mary was back in Scotland.

And of course they talk of boys. Of Francis, and his pretty blue eyes and charming smile. Kenna thinks he looks much to of a child to be of any interest, but the girls just laugh. And Bash, whom Mary can’t think of like that, but the other girls have every freedom to moon over his sultry looks.

But yawns begin to circulate, and one by one, the girls retire to their rooms. And last is Kenna.

Mary’s eyelids are already fluttering with drowsiness when Kenna leans over, her lips soft against Mary’s.

“Goodnight, my Queen.” Kenna murmurs with a giggle. And then, she’s gone.

Mary dreams that night. Not of her life back at the convent, or her future with Francis, but of Kenna. It all fades as she wakes up, only flashes of Kenna’s face and a warmth between her legs.

The girls explore the castle, the countryside, wherever they can go without a scold. They go out riding, Mary’d almost forgotten how much she loved being on the back of a horse, wind in her hair, friends by her side.

Of course, she speaks with Francis, which is more or less unavoidable. He is sweet, and courteous and everything she remembered of him as a child. They don’t talk of much, just this strange world they live in that wants them to fall in love. And soon enough, she’s whisked away by her girls.

She watches Kenna. She watches her over the next few days. She’s so good at it all, the flirting. She captures the eye of every man in court. But Mary can’t for the life of her figure out how to woo Francis. Those years in the convent, surrounded by women did her little good in the alluring ways of men. Because Kenna is almost a woman now, ready for the world of marriage, yet Mary is still getting used to her breasts. It just seems so easy for Kenna. Even Aylee, Greer and Lola are getting the hang of it. But Mary can’t mingle like they can, play trial and error with the noblemen. She has no way of learning how to win a man, as she already has one.

So she calls Kenna to her room that night. And Kenna comes quickly, still in her dress from the party.

“You called for me, your grace?” Mary smiles.

“Come, Kenna, sit with me.” She pats the bed next to her, and Kenna complies. Kenna’s closeness brings a small flutter to her heart.

“I saw you with Francis tonight.” Mary nods, lips pursed.

“Are things… not well with him?” Mary almost laughs.

“I have not seen him since we were children, Kenna. And he has grown up in this castle surrounded by royals and I’m just a lost girl who hasn’t spoken to a boy in years, and how is he supposed to love me with all these other women fawning at him?”

There is a collective pause.

“I see you. The boys can’t help but stare at you. You know how to get their attention.” She turns to her now. “Teach me, Kenna.”

And she does. Kenna closes the gap without hesitation, her lips confident against Mary’s. And Mary lets her. She lets Kenna’s hand come up to cup her face, to draw her closer, her lips so soft, so gentle, so confident in her doing that Mary feels the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She forgets why.

But then she remembers.

“Kenna…” She pushes her away abruptly, their lips parting with a smack.  Theirs a split-second face of confusion, then Kenna understands.

“I’m so sorry, your grace this was a misunderstanding.” She fumbles off the bed, collecting herself. “I should’ve never… I overstepped my bounds and that is my fault entirely. I shall leave now, your grace, my apologies.”

Mary watches as she goes, at a brisk pace towards the door. She’s still reeling, Kenna’s phantom kiss on her lips.

“Kenna…” She freezes in her tracks. “Come back…please.”

Mary doesn’t see the grin that grows on Kenna’s face. She turns back, fast to her last position on the bed next to Mary.

And they’re kissing again. And Mary is too drunk on Kenna’s kisses to think of anything but right here, right now, as Kenna’s tongue enters her mouth and she makes a sound she’s never heard before, and it’s so wonderful.

They’re lying down now, Mary’s not sure how they got there but they’re here, and she’s so close to Kenna it’s overwhelming. One hand stays on Mary’s cheek, the other on the small of Mary’s back keeping her close. When their lips part, Mary’s gasping for air. She didn’t realize how out of breath she’d become until now. She’s now looking into Kenna’s eyes, those sultry irresistible eyes.

“To another night, then?” Mary asks, pulling away.

“Yes. Another night.”

***

Mary knows it’s wrong, and she shouldn’t. But Francis has that girl, Natalia, why can’t she have someone too? It’s just Kenna, it won’t ruin her or anything. At least that’s what she tells herself.

God, where did Kenna learns these things? She’s had to have done this before. She can’t just know where to touch Mary to make her clench the sheets and bite her tongue to keep from moaning. Kenna knows how this works. She knows women just as well as she knows men. And Mary can only do what Kenna does to her, hoping the reciprocation will be just as enjoyable.

It’s not until she’s away from Kenna she regains her senses. She’s taken on a trip, negotiations at La Rochelle, some formal matter spoken in the language she barely understands. She’s there with Francis, the king, and a few other handmaidens. But not Kenna. Not Kenna and her mischievous smile and tantalizing body and everything that is far too wrong and far too irresistible to let continue.

If anyone were to find out… She’s not like Francis who can sleep wherever she wants, she’s the ruler of a country she can’t be ruined over some silly girl. It’s not…it’s not worth it. She’ll go back to the castle, rejoin her friends. Just friends. Nothing more.

It’s not what she wants. But it’s what she must do.

She doesn’t invite Kenna up to her room. She tells her guards to turn her away if she comes. A few nights pass without Kenna by her side.

She’s surprised by how empty she feels. She misses her. And though she’ll never admit it, it’s Kenna she thinks of when she reaches into her panties at the latest hours of night.

Kenna doesn’t really help, either. She never stopped flirting with the men of the court. She’s not conservative in dress like the other girls. Mary becomes distracted whenever she’s around, just staring at Kenna in whatever tight-fitting dress she happens to be wearing.

They’re just sitting at dinner, and Mary’s next to Kenna. She didn’t mean to, it just happened that way, and she’s trying to pay attention to the conversation.

Then Kenna’s hand creeps between Mary’s legs.

It’s a thin dress she’s wearing, only a few layers between Kenna’s fingers and Mary’s cunt. There’s a barely audible gasp that makes Kenna giggle in her ear. Mary tries to maintain her composure and forces a fake smile. She almost bat’s Kenna’s hand away. But she doesn’t.

Mary can feel Kenna’s breath in her ear as she strokes up and down her slit.

“I missed you.” Kenna whispers. “I know you missed me.” Mary shivers at those words, as Kenna circles around her clit. Mary whines.

Lola leans forward across the table. “Mary, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” She says, smiling. Kenna’s hand is gone.

***

Mary hears that night, when Kenna comes, and the guards send her away. She sit in contemplation for a few moments, but then stands, going to the door.

“Excuse me, gentlemen? I’ll see her.” Kenna has this smug look on her face as she passes the guards, into Mary’s room. The minute the door closes, Kenna’s pressing her up against a wall kissing her fiercely. Mary had missed everything, her lips insistent, her tongue diving deep into her mouth, her hands holding her hips against the door, hiking up her dress. But Mary stops, pushing her away.

“This could ruin me, Kenna.”

Kenna smirks.

“No one has to know your grace. No one will know.”

And for now, with her mind clouded with arousal, that seems like a perfectly valid reason to Mary.

And so they meander towards the bed.


End file.
